SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN IN MY HEART
by SexyBabyWolf
Summary: "Love is Frienship. If You can't be my friend, don't hope you'll be my love"/"Dengarkan umma Tao,umma memang adalah teman appamu.Tapi sama sekali bukan sahabatnya. Kembalikan dia dalam hidup appamu. Saat ini hanya itu yang umma inginkan. Bawalah kebahagiaan appamu yang menghilang".Warning: GS, OOC, start with crack, official at last. story about KrisTao couple. Happy Read.
1. Chapter 1

SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN IN MY HEART

SexyBabyWolf

"Love is Frienship. If You can't be my friend, don't hope you'll be my love"/"Dengarkan umma Tao,umma memang adalah teman sama sekali bukan sahabatnya. Kembalikan dia dalam hidup appamu. Saat ini hanya itu yang umma inginkan. Bawalah kebahagiaan appamu yang menghilang".Warning: GS, OOC, start with crack, official at last. Story about KrisTao couple. _**Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for KTHS.** S_ebuah remake dari film yang masih dirahasiakan. Happy read.

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Chapter 1. She leave us

Author POV

Seorang yeoja kecil tampak masih menikmati dunia mimpinya. Dari luar kamar yeoja itu seorang namja tampan berusia sekitar 27 tahun berjalan menuju pintu kamar itu.

"Zi Tao, sudah siang chagi! Kajja bangun, kau harus berangkat sekolah!" namja tampan itu membelai surai lembut putrinya yang masih terlelap. Namun Zi Tao, yeoja kecil itu masih terlelap dan hanya menggeliat karena tidurnya terganggu.

"5 menit lagi nde, appa!" sahut Tao dengan suara manja dan memeluk gulingnya lebih erat.

"Tao, kau ingat tanggal berapa sekarang? Atau kita tidak jadi pergi piknik sore ini?" mendengar kata piknik membuat yeoja imut itu membuka matanya dan menatap polos appanya dengan wajah kantuk.

"Aigoo, anak appa yang paling cantik! Memang pukul berapa kau tidur semalam? Wajahmu sangat mengerikan dengan kantung mata seperti panda!" ucap Kris, appa yeoja kecil itu sambil memeluk dan menggendong putri kecilnya yang hampir berusia 8 tahun.

"Appaaa~ aku bukan panda, arraseo! Aku itu princess. Aku rindu umma~" rengek Tao dengan suara manja. Kris terdiam mendengar putrinya menyebut nama 'umma'.

"Tao-yaa, kalau nanti setelah piknik kita mengunjungi umma bagaimana?"

"Jinjja? Appa tidak bohong kan?" Kris menggeleng melihat senyum putrinya berkembang.

"Tentu saja tidak! Asalkan hari ini putri appa mau kesekolah dan belajar dengan rajin. Appa akan mengajak Tao bertemu umma hari ini!" Tao mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Kris memeluk dan mencium kepala putrinya sayang.

"Cha, sekarang mandi dengan halmoni nde!"

"Arraseoyo appa!" Kris berjalan menuju ke ruang tengah dimana ummanya tengah sibuk menata sarapan.

"Morning chagia! Bagaimana tidur semalam? Mimpi indah?" sapa nyonya Wu Yixing, ibu Kris lembut sambil mengambil Tao dari gendongan Kris. Tao mengulurkn tangannya dan berpindah pada gendongan halmoninya. Yeoja kecil itu tersenyum hingga eyesmile yang mirip seperti milik ummanya kini tercipta diwajahnya. Kris dan ummanya terdiam melihat eyesmile yang mereka rindukan itu.

"Eung, aku bermimpi bermain dengan umma dan appa di taman yang luaaaaas sekali." Tao menjawab sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Tanpa yeoja kecil itu tahu, mata Kris memerah seperti menahan tangisnya. Sang umma yang menyadarinya langsung membawa Tao mandi. Meninggalkan Kris yang sudah runtuh pertahanannya. Airmatanya sudah turun tanpa tahu malu. Kepalanya tertunduk bersandar pada meja makan. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan tersenyum seolah menyemangati Kris bahwa semua ini adalah takdir yang memang harus mereka hadapi.

"Kau kuat, Yi Fan. Tao sangat membutuhkanmu saat ini. Jadilah appa yang baik untuknya." Ucap Wu Jun Mien atau biasa dipanggil Joon Myeon, appa Kris. Namun, mereka lebih mengenal Suho daripada nama aslinya.

"Appa~ aku ingin menyerah dengan semua ini! Tapi aku sadar Tao masih membutuhkanku. Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa dia selalu memutuskan semuanya sendirian? Apa dia sama sekali tidak menganggap jika…" Suho langsung memeluk putra sulungnya untuk meredam kata – kata yang mungkin bisa saja membuat Tao dalam masalah. Kris menangis sesenggukan dipelukan appanya. Ini adalah kesempatan Kris untuk menumpahkan segala emosinya dengan menangis sementara Tao bersama dengan halmoninya. Kris tidak akan pernah menangis maupun terlihat lemah didepan Tao, putrinya.

"Yi Fan, tenanglah! Dia sangat tahu jika kau menginginkan Tao saat itu. Jangan menyalahkannya untuk ini, arra!"

"Lalu kenapa appa dan umma tidak menahannya jika sudah tahu jadinya akan seperti ini? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dia appa! Aku mencintainya appa!" Kris semakin meraung dan memeluk erat appanya. Seakan tak ingin Tao melihat Kris dalam keadaan yang seperti ini, Suho mengajak Kris ke kamarnya sambil terus memeluknya.

Tao POV

Aku seperti mendengar appa menjerit. Tapi aku ragu apa itu benar suara appa. Appa tidak pernah menjerit seperti itu.

"Moni, apa itu tadi suara appa?" aku memandang moni yang mematung. Moni tidak menjawabku. Aku mengguncang tangannya dan akhirnya moni melihatku.

"Ada apa baby? Mian moni sedang melamun tadi.!" Aku mempoutkan bibirku dan mendengus.

"Ish, moni! Apa yang tadi itu suara appa?"

"A-aah ania… mungkin boji lupa mengecilkan suara televisi. Biasa, boji kan suka lupa!" aku mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan beberapa buku kedalam tas sekolahku. Aku sebenarnya malas pergi kesekolah. Kalian tahu kenapa? Mereka selalu mengejekku dan mengucilkanku. Mereka bilang aku tidak punya umma. Dan itu semua tidak benar. Ummaku ada. Hanya saja tidak bersama denganku dan appa. Dan umma sangat cantik. Mungkin jika aku besar nanti, wajahku akan sama seperti wajah umma.

"Moni, kajja turun kebawah! Appa pasti sudah menungguku." aku menyeret moni turun sambil menenteng ransel barbie kesayanganku. Sesampainya dibawah aku tidak mendapati appa.

"Jumma, appa kemana? Tadikan appa disini menungguku!" aku mencari appa. Appa pasti mengantarku hari ini kan? Aku akan menangis dan tidak akan pergi kesekolah jika appa tidak mengantarku pagi ini.

"Aaah, tuan muda sedang nnnggg sedaang~"

"Kalau appa tidak mengantar Tao, Tao tidak mau sekolah!" sahutku setengah berteriak dan duduk manyun di sofa ruang tengah.

"Tao, mungkin appa sedang sibuk jadi berangkat duluan tadi. Ingat, tadi moni sudah menyuruh Tao untuk cepat mandi bukan? Lalu Tao malah bermain bebek." Aku manyun karena ucapan moni benar. Appa tidak mungkin meninggalkanku. Aku tahu itu. Aku merasa mataku memanas.

"Tao tidak mau sekolah kalau appa tidak mengantar Tao." Aku menelusupkan kepalaku kekaki yang kutekuk kesofa. Aku tetap tidak akan berangkat sekolah jika bukan appa yang mengantarku.

"Princess, menungguku?" aku mengenal suara berat ini. Aku mendongak dan tersenyum mendapati appa didepanku.

"Appa lama. Aku tidak mau berangkat jika appa tidak mengantar Tao. Aah, jumma dan moni bohong pada Tao. Moni bilang appa sudah berangkat duluan. Hiks, aku benci appa." Aku memeluk appa dan menangis disana.

"Hei princess. Appa tidak mungkin mennggalkanmu! Aah, aku sedih jika princess Tao membenci pangeran." Appa mencoba merayuku rupanya.

"Ania, Tao tidak benci appa. Tao sayang appa. Aah, tadi kemana appa pergi?" aku menatap appa yang kusadari memakai kacamata hitam. Dan appa terlihat tersenyum.

"Appa tadi sedang dikamar mandi baby. Kau tahu bukan appa sedang apa!" aku mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Dan kenapa appa memakai kacamata hitam? Appa sakit?"

"Ania, appa keren dengan ini bukan? Kau suka jika appa keren seperti ini kan, princess?" aku mengangguk dan memeluk appa.

"Appa, kajja berangkat! Sudah siang appa!" aku bergelayut manja pada appa yang menggendongku.

"Arraseo, tapi pamitan dulu pada moni dan boji."

"Eoh, ada boji disini? Aah, mianhae boji. Tao tidak melihat boji." Aku memasang puppy eyes.

"Gwenchana baby. Lagipula mana mungkin Tao melihat boji jika menangis seperti itu apalagi sekarang ada appamu. Aku menanggapi ucapan boji dengan senyum lebar.

"Kajja appa. Bye moni, bye boji, bye jumma."

Author POV

Kedua orang yang tengah duduk dengan wajah sendu di ruang tamu itu saling menatap dan menguatkan satu sama lain.

"Yeobo, aku tidak tega pada Tao dan Yi Fan. Mereka tidak seharusnya hidup seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah pada Yi Fan. Seharusnya kita memberitahukan keadaan…"

"Yixing, semua ini sudah terjadi dan kita harus bisa menghadapinya. Yi Fan dan Tao butuh dukungan kita. Dia menantu yang baik. Aku tidak akan melupakannya." Suho memeluk Yixing yang hampir menangis. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi seorang namja muda tampan berdiri dibelakang mereka walau agak jauh.

"Noona, kenapa kau pergi? Hyung jadi seperti ini. Jika aku boleh memilih, lebih baik Tao tidak ada daripada kami harus kehilangan dirimu. Noona, kau melihat hyung sekarang? Kau lihat Tao sekarang? Kau tidak kasihan pada Tao saat ini? Semua chingunya mengolok – oloknya hanya karena kau tidak bersamanya. Noona, mintalah pada Tuhan untuk memutar ulang waktu. Aku merindukanmu. Semua merindukanmu. Noona, sebentar lagi aku akan menikahi Baekhyun. Seperti janjiku pada noona. Noona akan datangkan? Noona harus datang apapun yang terjadi." Ucapnya lirih sambil meneteskan airmatanya saat melihat appa dan ummanya berpelukan sambil menangis. Dia menatap ke dinding dimana terdapat foto keluarga mereka dengan seorang yeoja yang tengah duduk dengan perut besar. Yeoja itu adalah…

"Chanyeol, kenapa berdiri disana?"

"H…hyung…"

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	2. Chapter 2

SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN IN MY HEART

SexyBabyWolf

"Love is Frienship. If You can't be my friend, don't hope you'll be my love"/"Dengarkan umma Tao,umma memang adalah teman sama sekali bukan sahabatnya. Kembalikan dia dalam hidup appamu. Saat ini hanya itu yang umma inginkan. Bawalah kebahagiaan appamu yang menghilang".Warning: GS, OOC, start with crack, official at last. Story about KrisTao couple. _**Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for KTHS.** S_ebuah remake dari film yang masih dirahasiakan. Happy read.

**balasan review :**

**Aiko Michishige** : ne sudah dilanjut, hwaiting gomawo 3 bbuing~

**LVenge** : keke, bukan bukan. jumma itu maksudnya pembantu yang bekerja disana. keke, ditunggu aja ya. bukan, crackpairnya itu nanti masuk ke masa lalu kris. iya iya, aigoo, kan kristao shipper jadi ending pasti kristao. ne sudah dilanjut. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**icegreentealatte** : hohoho, ditunggu aja ne. sudah diupdate ya gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Dandeliona96** : ada yang bener ada yang salah#jawaban macam apa ini#abaikan. sudah dinext gomawo 3 bbuing~

**chelse** : nanti ada kok pembahasannya(?) just wait arra! kok tau sih? kekee iya terinspirasi dari sana tapi beda jauh soalnya bingung juga kalo samaain sama filmnya. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**Xyln** : sudah dilanjut reader-nim gomawo 3 bbuing~

**XXX**

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Chapter 2. Tao's day

Tao POV

Aku memandang appa yang terlihat tampan di kursi kemudi. Wajahnya yang tampan ditambah kacamata hitam yang bertengger dihidung mancungnya membuat appa terlihat keren. Namun wajahnya berubah sedetik kemudian.

"Aigoo, aku lupa membawa file meeting hari ini!" aku terkikik melihat wajah panik appa dibalik kacamata hitamnya.

"Hey princess, kenapa menertawakan appa?" aku berusaha menahan tawa dengan meremas ransel.

"Appa memang pelupa seperti moni. Hahahaha, umma benar soal appa yang suka lupa, kkkkk" sekilas aku melihat senyum menyedihkan dari appa. Aku sadar. Appa tidak seberuntung aku. Appa pasti merindukan umma. Suasana jadi canggung setelah itu.

"Appa, mianhae"

"Hm, waeyo chagia? Gwenchana. Appa memang pelupa. Untung sekolahmu dekat, jadi nanti appa bisa kembali kerumah dan mengambil file appa!"

"Appa pasti merindukan umma! Mianhae appa, Tao membuat appa…"

"Ssst, baby. Gwenchana. Ini bukan salahmu. Appa memang sangat merindukan umma. Dan semua baik – baik saja, arraseo!" aku memandang appa dan mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Aku senang ketika semua temanku memandangku tanpa berkedip. Mereka pasti iri karena aku punya appa yang tampan dan keren.

"Cha, sekarang Tao belajar dengan rajin nde!" aku menangguk dan mencium pipi appa.

"Hati – hati appa, jangan lupa minum vitamin arrachi?" appa tersenyum lebar dan mnegacak rambutku gemas.

"Arraseo, princess. Appa berangkat dulu." Aku mengangguk lalu berbalik masuk gerbang sekolah. Disana aku melihat ada Baekhyun songsaengnim. Dia adalah calon istri Chanyeol samchon. Adik appa. Aku melambai dan berlari kearahnya.

"Aigoo, pagi ini princess sangat cantik. Siapa yang mendandanimu, baby? Appa atau moni?"

"Pagi ini moni yang mendandani Tao. Appa sedang sibuk dikamar mandi. Mungkin perutnya bermasalah lagi. Appa susah dibilangi. Dia tidak boleh makan makanan pedas, kan? Tapi tetap saja appa memakannya. Mungkin jika umma disini, setiap hari appa akan mendapat omelan gratis darinya." Aku melihat wajah songsaengnim berubah. Wajahnya sendu dan memaksakan senyumnya.

"Tao, apa Tao merindukan umma? Tao tidak kesepian kan?" aku tersenyum dan menggeleng.

"Tao rindu umma songsaengnim. Tapi Tao tahu jika appa lebih merindukan umma. Appa tidak seberuntung Tao. Umma meninggalkan appa tanpa memberikan apapun sementara umma memberiku surat yang bisa setiap tahun kubaca. Ah, mengingat itu aku jadi ingat kalau lusa adalah ulang tahunku." Baekhyun songsaengnim tersenyum dan mengusak rambutku.

"Siapa bilang umma tidak memberi appa sesuatu? Lalu kau apa? Kau adalah hadiah paling indah dari ummamu untuk kami semua. Terutama appamu Lalu, bagaimana dengan ulang tahunmu lusa? Sudah ada persiapan? Dan, jangan panggil songsaengnim arra. Panggil unnie."

"Tapi appa …"

"Sssttt. Jangan membantah unnie. Nanti aku akan menunjukkan video umma saat masih sekolah." Aku berbinar senang mendengar ucapan Baekhyun song~ ah ani. Baek unnie. Aku mengangguk senang dan memeluknya.

"Cha, sekarang kau harus masuk kelas dan bersiap untuk belajar arraseo!"

"Eung." Aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelas.

"Hey, lihat! Anak tak punya umma itu datang. Aah kasihan sekali dia. Kalian tahu, tadi pagi umma menuncir rambutku dan membuatkanku sarapan yang enak." Aku benci suara itu. Pasti yeoja itu mengolokku setiap kali aku masuk kelas.

"Hm, kau benar Hana. Yeoja itu sangat kasihan. Tidak punya umma." Aku mengepalkan tanganku. Aku benci diolok seperti itu. Aku punya umma. Aku punya umma.

"Apa ummamu tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berbicara sopan dan menghargai orang lain? Kau lebih terlihat seperti tidak memiliki umma dengan sikapmu yang seperti itu." Aku menoleh dan mendapati Jongsoo, putra dari Jongin jusi dan Kyung juma, oppa umma.

"O…oppa. An…ania. Bukan seperti itu." Hana terlihat gugup dan bingung. Memang banyak yang bilang jika Hana menyukai Jongsoo oppa. Tapi Jongsoo oppa selalu mengacuhkannya.

"Aku tak butuh asumsimu. Ngg, Tao-yaa tadi appa bilang jika besok kau yang akan ikut lomba berpidato itu. Appa bilang kau berhak ikut karena kau itu pintar dan bisa menghargai orang." Oppa berbicara dengan menekan tiga kata terakhirnya sambil melirik pada Hana. Hana yang sudah ingin menangis segera berlari keluar kelas.

"Oppa, gomawo. Oppa selalu saja menolongku dari Hana. Tapi, apa benar besok aku yang ikut lomba? Bukannya yang ikut itu Hana?"

"Appa bilang akan mengirimmu juga kesana. Aku ingin hadir besok, tapi aku harus mengikuti lomba basket. Mian, aku tidak bisa mendukungmu disana. Tapi appa bilang akan menyeret appamu dari kantor untuk menunggumu disana. Itu jika appamu sibuk." Aku tersenyum.

"Tak apa jika appa memang sibuk. Aku tidak mau membuat appa kerepotan karena aku. Lagipula ada moni dan boji." Aku tersenyum sambil duduk.

"Kau duduk dengan siapa?" aku menoleh dan menggeleng.

"Sendiri saja oppa. Karena biasanya Hyukkie absen karena sakit. Aku kasihan padanya. Hampir setiap minggu absen dan masuk rumah sakit." Jongsoo oppa tersenyum dan mengusak rambutku. Kenapa hari ini semua orang gemar sekali mengusak rambutku? Apa aku menggemaskan?

"Kau sangat menggemaskan Tao! Aku ingin memiliki istri yang sepertimu saja." Aku berkedip bingung dan perlahan rasa panas menjalari pipiku.

"Aaah, oppa pasti bercanda. Aku tidak seperti itu oppa. Banyak yeoja yang lebih dariku."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin dirimu, bagaimana?" aku mendelik kaget begitu melihat seorang yang Jongsoo takuti jika menggodaku. Aku melihat Baek unnie berkacak pinggang dibelakang Jongoo oppa.

"Tao, kau maukan jika besar nanti menjadi istriku." Aku tergagap karena semua teman dikelas menatapku dan Jongsoo oppa.

"Aaaa, nggg. Nan molla oppa."

"Khm"

"Ish, jangan ganggu aku. Aku sedang sibuk." Aku tersenyum sangsi melihat Jongsoo oppa mengibaskan tangan Baek unnie yang sempat menepuk pundaknya.

"Ngg, oppa. Se…sepertinya oppa harus kembali kekelas."

"Wae? Apa… akh appo." Aku terkikik melihat Baek unnie menarik telinga Jong oppa

"Hmm, rasakan. Dasar anak tukang menggombal. Kau belajar dari siapa eh? Kau dan appamu tak ada bedanya."

"Ish, noona. Lepaskan. Kalau noona tahu appa yang mengajariku kenapa bertanya? Akh, lepaskan noona." Baek unnie melepas tangannya dari telinga Jong oppa dan mendorongnya keluar.

"Jam pertama sudah dimulai. Sana kembali kekelasmu. Tingkat 5 bukan disini. Dan aklu akan mengajar dikelas ini. Dan jangan mentang – mentang appamu pemilik disini kau bisa seenaknya, Kim Jongsoo." Baek unnie menariknya keluar kelas.

"Hey, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau mendorong Jongsoo noona?" aku melihat Jongin jusi berjalan dan berhenti ketika melihat putranya didorong Baek unnie.

"Suruh putramu untuk masuk ke kelasnya sendiri. Dasar playboy. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan putramu? Dasar appa dan anak sama saja."

"Memangnya Jongsoo kenapa?"

"Dia melamar Tao dikelas tadi. Kau tahu? Kau yang mengajarinya?"

"Eoh? Kau melamar Tao?" pipiku memanas saat melihat Jong oppa menaggguk.

"Bagus son. Kau melakukan yang terbaik. Aku akan bilang pada Kris jika aku siap menjadi besannya nanti. Dan kau noona, jangan menghalangi putraku." Aku merunduk malu mendengar ucapan Jongin jusi. Sementara Baek unnie hanya berdecak malas.

"Terserahmu saja, Kim Jongin. Asalkan putramu tak menggodanya saat aku mengajar dikelasnya."

"Baiklah, em selamat belajar menantu!" aku mendongak dan melihat seringaian jahil Jongin jusi dan Jong oppa membutku semakin malu.

"Sekarang keluar dari kelas karena aku mau mengajar." Mungkin baru kali ini kalian melihat kepala sekolah diusir oleh karyawannya. Dan memanggil seenak hati mereka. Itu semua karena Jongin jusi tidak mau bersikap formal pada kerabatnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita mulai pelajarannya." Ucap Baek unnie setelah kedua namja Kim itu pergi.

"Tapi Hana belum kembali songsaengnim." Sahut seorang teman Hana.

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Karena peraturan dalam pelajaranku masih berlaku. Setiap siswa yang absen tanpa keterangan kuanggap tidak masuk dan mendapat nilai merah. Sekarang mulai pelajarannya. Aah, aku ingat jika aku memberi kalian pekerjaan rumah. Menantu Kim Jongin, bisakah kau mengumpulkan semua pekerjaan temanmu?" aku tersentak dan menunduk malu mendengar ucapan Baek unnie sementara seluruh teman sekelas tertawa geli. Untung saja Hyukkie tidak masuk hari ini. Jika ia masuk maka bisa dipastikan ia akan menggodaku sampai pelajaran berakhir.

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	3. Chapter 3

SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN IN MY HEART

SexyBabyWolf

"Love is Frienship. If You can't be my friend, don't hope you'll be my love"/"Dengarkan umma Tao,umma memang adalah teman sama sekali bukan sahabatnya. Kembalikan dia dalam hidup appamu. Saat ini hanya itu yang umma inginkan. Bawalah kebahagiaan appamu yang menghilang".Warning: GS, OOC, start with crack, official at last. Story about KrisTao couple. _**Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for KTHS.** S_ebuah remake dari film Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Happy read.

**balasan review :**

AprilianyArdeta : nee, gwenchana. gomawo sudah mau baca. keke iya terinspirasi dari sana. tapi beda ya. haha gomawo. Tao? ania bukan Tk. Tao tingkat 3 dan Jongsoo tingkat 5 jadi mereka cuma beda 2 tahun. gomawo 3 bbuing~

Dandeliona96 : sudah dinext ya, aih jangan cie cie terus. haha, namanya juga ByunCabe(?)#dihajar BaekNuna sama ChanHyung. gomawo 3 bbuing~

icegreentealatte : jangan panjang panjang lah, nanti mabok. dikit dikit aja biar tambah greget#ditendang ke galaxy. mian mian, Dyo juga lagi sibuk ini. tapi tetep disempetin buat lanjutin kok. aih -,- jangan maksa Dyo napa#pasang aegyo. sudah dilanjut ya, jangan ngambek lagi walau masih pendek#ketawa setan. gomawo 3 bbuing~

Aiko Michishige : gomawo udah suka. hehe iya mereka pasangan paling konyol -_- mengingat siapa ayah mereka. sudah dilanjut saeng. fighting gomawo 3 bbuing~

Chelse : haha iya gomawo udah nungguin. like father like son right? -_- gomawo 3 bbuing~

Xyln : hmm, tak apa semua akan indah pada waktunya(malah nyanyi)#dihajar masa. siapa ya?#gaya mikir. ada kok di chap ini, oke sudah dilanjut. gomawo 3 bbuing~

**XXX**

**Sudah pada lihat SOWK? -_- kenapa gege mesti nyosor dua kali juga? aigoo... nonton filmnya serasa makan rujak. asem asin manis pedes jadi satu. Dan mian, chap 4 dan 5 masih dalam proses karena terpengaruh sama filmnya SOWK. But I must say if that Movie really DAMN GOOD! :D Our Galaxy Dduizhang, FanFan Jiayou!**

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Chap 3. When Tao Birth

Author POV

_Kris, want be my friend?_

Flashback

Kris masih terlelap diranjang king sizenya dengan dengkuran yang masih terdengar dengan jelas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi waktu Korea. Tapi namja pirang itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan tanda akan bangun. Perlahan pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang yeoja cantik dengan senyuman geli melihat pose tidur suaminya yang bisa dibilang aneh. Perlahan yeoja itu mendekat dan duduk disamping Kris.

"Oppa, ireona!" ucapnya dengan lembut sambil menepuk pelan pipi Kris. Kris hanya menggumam dan menggeliat tanpa membuka matanya.

"Yi Fan, kau tidak ingin terlambat berangkat meeting kan? Atau kau siap kehilangan tender besar?" mendengar kata meeting dan tender membuat mata Kris membuka lebar dengan otomatis dan melompat dari ranjangnya untuk menyambar handuk yang ada di gantungan. Sementara istrinya terkekeh geli dan membereskan ranjang sementara Kris sibuk di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku lebih awal yeobo?" Kris keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk melingkar dipinggangnya.

"Kau saja yang suka sekali tidur. Kau lupa hari ini weekend dan tidak masuk kantor?" yeoja itu terkekeh dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengemasi ranjang mereka tanpa menyadari aura suaminya yang sudah berubah.

"Oooh, jadi kau mengerjaiku hm? Arraseo…" Kris berjalan cepat kearah istrinya dan memeluknya sayang dari belakang sambil menggelitiki perutnya yang sudah sedikit membesar.

"Yaa, dasar pervert! Pakai bajumu dulu hahaha" kekeh yeoja itu sambil menahan geli. Kris tersenyum dan berhenti menggelitiki istrinya namun tak melepas pelukannya. Ia mendudukkan istrinya diranjang dan mencium perut besar itu.

"Nae aegy, bogoshippo eum?" Kris menggumam sambil mengelus dan mengecup pelan perut istrinya.

"Dia belum bisa mendengarmu, oppa! Kau ini ada ada saja!" dengan lembut yeoja itu membelai rambut Kris yang masih basah. Dan melotot begitu menyadari jika Kris masih menggunakan handuk sebatas pinggang saja.

"Oppa, ganti bajumu!" yeoja itu memukul tangan Kris dan berdiri untuk mengambilkan baju santai untuk suaminya.

"Arraseo Ming chagi!" Kris menyusul yeoja yang dipanggil Ming itu lalu mencium kedua pipinya dan mengetuk bibir manis Min Jae, istrinya.

"Wae? Kenapa dengan bibirku oppa?" Min Jae tak paham dengan maksud suaminya dan menyodorkan pakaian itu pada Kris.

"Kau lupa kewajibanmu setiap pagi? Baiklah, karena kau melupakannya aku akan memberimu hukuman dengan morning kiss dua kali!" Min Jae memutar malas matanya mendengar ucapan suaminya yang selalu pervert. Tanpa diperingatkan dua kali, Kris langsung menyambar bibir istrinya dan melumatnya dalam sambil memeluk pinggangnya dengan hati – hati. Takut menekan kehidupan yang sedang berkembang dalam rahim istrinya.

Keduanya kemudian saling menatap dan tersenyum manis. Kris beralih memakai bajunya dan menuntun istrinya keluar kamar.

XXX

Kris terlihat senang ketika keluar dari ruang bersalin dan menggendong bayi mungil yang masih merah itu. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Begitu juga dengan para perawat yang menangani persalinan putrinya. Mereka hanya takut jika saja Kris belum terlalu bisa menggendong bayi itu dengan benar. Namun juga tak banyak yang ikut tersenyum seolah ikut merasakan bahagianya appa baru itu. Tak lama berselang seorang dokter tersenyum dan meminta bayi itu dari pelukannya.

"Maaf, Kris-ssi. Ada yang perlu kubicarakan denganmu diruangan. Bisakah ikut sebentar?" Kris menoleh dan mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia menyerahkan bayinya pada perawat dan pergi dari situ.

XXX

Yixing tersenyyum ketika perawat menyerahkan cucunya yang cantik. Ia menggendongnya dan masuk menemui Min Jae yang tengah bersandar pada ranjang sambil tersenyum. Yixing tersenyum pelan lalu berjalan kearah ranjang dan menyerahkan bayi itu kepelukan Min Jae. Min Jae tersenyum disela isakannya. Ia sangat senang menjadi seorang ibu, tapi wajahnya tak mengatakan demikian.

"Umma, bukankah dia sangat mirip dengan appanya?" Tanya Min Jae sambil mencium pipi putrinya.

"Aku sangat ingin menjaganya dan mengasihinya. Tapi aku tahu aku tidak bisa. Umma, kumohon. Jaga dia karena aku sangat mencintainya. Jika dia bertanya bagaimana diriku, tolong umma saja yang cerita, karena aku tahu oppa pasti tidak akan bisa bilang apapun. Umma, ini ada delapan surat yang sudah kutulis dan tolong berikan padanya satu setiap tahun!" Min Jae menyerahkan tumpukan surat itu pada Yixing dan Yixing menerimanya sambil mengusap pelan air matanya.

"Ini semua berisi tentang apa saja yang ingin kuberitahu padanya dan akan menjadi panduan hidupnya." Yixing yang tidak kuat hanya bisa terisak kecil sementara Min Jae tengah mencium wajah bayinya bergantian. Min Jae kini ikut terisak lalu memberikan bayinya pada Yixing. Dan, saat itu pula pintu kamarnya terbuka menampakkan wajah suaminya yang sembab dan lesu. Yixing yang mengerti langsung keluar dengan membawa cucunya. Kris berjalan menuju ke ranjang istrinya dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Kau terlihat sangat jelek! Tak bisakah kau tidak menangis didepanku?" ucap Kris serak tanpa menatap istrinya. Min Jae mengusap air matanya dan memegang pundak suaminya.

"Oppa" panggil Min Jae namun Kris hanya menggeleng

"Kris oppa!" Panggil Min Jae sambil menggoyangkan pundak suaminya namun respon Kris masih tetap sama. Min Jae akhirnya memegang tangan Kris dan menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Maukah kau menjadi temanku?" ucap Min Jae sambil menatap Kris. Kini Kris menoleh dan menatapnya namun ia tetap menggeleng.

"Berjanjilah tidak akan menangis oppa! kau terlihat sangat jelek ketika menangis seperti itu!" Min Jae menghapus air mata dipipi Kris namun Kris masih tetap menggeleng.

"Oppa, berikan nama Tao pada bayi kita. Maukah kau berjanji padaku?" kini Kris menatap mata istrinya dengan sendu.

"Maafkan aku oppa, maafkan aku. Aku… sangat takut menghadapi semua ini." Kris memegang dagu Min Jae dan air matanya jatuh lagi.

"Kajimaa" ucap Kris lirih lalu memeluk istrinya dan mereka berbaring bersama diranjang sambil terisak. Tak lama kemudian mata Min Jae tertutup didalam pelukan hangat Kris tanpa Kris sadari.

Beberapa waktu lalu diruangan dokter

"Ada apa uisa memanggilku?" Tanya Kris langsung pada dokter yang menangani persalinan istrinya.

"Silahkan duduk dulu, Kris-ssi" ucap dokter itu diangguki Kris lalu duduk dengan tenang menanti penjelasan.

"Begini Kris-ssi. Kondisi nyonya saat ini kritis. Nyonya Min Jae tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Beliau mengalami pendarahan dalam dan kami tidak bisa berbuat apa apa lagi. Beliau sudah tahu aka nada komplikasi dalam persalinannya. Dan beliau juga tahu seberapa anda menginginkan bayi ini. Nyonya sangat mencintainya melebihi nyawanya sendiri." Kris hanya memandang lantai dengan pandangan kosong. Disaat ia baru saja bahagia dengan kelahiran putrinya, kenapa sekarang uisa itu berkata hal yang menjungkir balikkan dunianya dalam sekejab? Bahkan untuk berteriak protes saja ia tidak bisa. Apa yang harus dia lakukan setelah ini?

XXX

Kris memandang dalam diam peti dihadapannya. Istrinya sangat cantik dengan balutan gaun dalam peti itu.

"Hyung" ucapan Chanyeol dibelakangnya tak ia hiraukan. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk. Bisakah ia menjaga bayinya dengan baik tanpa istrinya? Bagaimana jika nanti putrinya menanyakan ummanya? Baaimana jika…

"Hyung, Tao menangis sedari tadi! Bisakah kau melihatnya sebentar?" Kai berbisik pelan pada Kris. Namja tinggi itu menoleh dan berjalan menjauhi peti istrinya tanpa sepatah katapun. Semenjak uisa mengatakan bahwa istrinya sudah meninggal, ia sama sekali belum menemui putrinya lagi. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan ummanya dan Kyungsoo yang sibuk menenangkan putrinya.

"Dari tadi dia tidak mau diam, bahkan ia menolak asi Kyungsoo. Mungkin hanya kau yang bisa menenangkannya!" ucap Yixing membuat Kris menatapnya.

"Arraseo, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua saja?" Yixing dan Kyungsoo mengangguk lalu keluar dengan menarik Jongsoo yang juga terisak kecil dipojok kamar. Kris memandang bayinya yang menangis dengan keras.

"Uljima… appa tahu kau merindukan umma. Appa juga. Tapi, kita harus bisa merelakan umma, jika tidak maka umma akan sedih." Ucap Kris sambil menciumi wajah putrinya yang menangis. Ajaibnya bayi itu langsung terdiam dan memandang appanya dengan jejak air mata yang masih tertinggal.

"_Berikan nama Tao pada bayi kita, maukah kau berjanji padaku?"_ suara itu kembali terngiang pada kepala Kris.

"Kita akan menjalani hidup bersama, Tao-yaa. My angel. Jangan tinggalkan appa!" Kris tak bisa menahan wajah pokernya lagi dan langsung menangis. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan Tao diranjang lalu mereka berdua menangis bersama seakan mereka sama sama merasakan sakit sambil berpelukan. Dibalik pintu kamar itu, Yixing dan Kyungsoo ikut terisak mendengar ucapan Kris.

"Kalian akan selalu bahagia bersama kami semua" isak Yixing pelan.

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

SOMETHING THAT HAPPEN IN MY HEART

SexyBabyWolf

"Love is Frienship. If You can't be my friend, don't hope you'll be my love"/"Dengarkan umma Tao,umma memang adalah teman sama sekali bukan sahabatnya. Kembalikan dia dalam hidup appamu. Saat ini hanya itu yang umma inginkan. Bawalah kebahagiaan appamu yang menghilang".Warning: GS, OOC, start with crack, official at last. Story about KrisTao couple. _**Yang gak suka monggo diclose saja. Yang mau review silahkan dengan bahasa yang pantas dan yang gak mau review juga gpp. This fanfiction is special for KTHS.** S_ebuah remake dari film Kuch Kuch Hota Hai. Happy read.

**balasan review :**

**dewicloudsddangko** : iya hehehe, gomawo. ne sudah dinext. gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**AprilianyArdeta** : sudah ya... gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**guest** : oh awas kalo gak kuat lambaikan tangan ke kamera#dikira MDL apa? aku tidak mempermainkan perasaanmu sayang... sudah dilanjut dan gomawo loplopnya. gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**Xyln** : hiks, majayo. hehe gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**annisakkamjong** : iya, chingu. ini apasih barbie taozi? yang mana ya? O.o #pose mikir imut. hehe gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**shoffy . xoxo** : sedih? kenapa gak nangis?#dihajar. mian mian, bercanda. gomawo. sudah dilanjut. mian lama ne. ne sudah diupdate gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**anis . l . mufidah** : ne, algeseumnida. gomawo saranahae 3 bbuing~

**Dandeliona96** : kok hampir?#digampar. udah, di dailymotion tapi dulu. sekarang udah gak ada. coba cari lai di lainnya byasanya ketemu. hehe, ya nonton dong. pasti dong soalnya kan di ending cerita asli begitu. gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**Aiko Michishige** : ne sudah dilanjut. fighting. gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

**wuziper** : nangis dong nagis!#mukul piring.#dilempar asbak. ya, jangan hina daddyku!#peluk daddy. ne fighting gomawo saranghae 3 bbuing~

.

N.B : gomawo untuk review, fav, dan follow yang diberikan. mungkin ceritanya sudah pasaran dan ada yang sudah tahu mungkin. banyak typo dan mungkin kesalahan lainnya, jwesonghamnida. tapi, ya terima kash lagi, yang menyempatkan diri review. yang gak reviewpun gpp karena saya open source(?) keke, ditunggu chap selanjutnya 3 saranghae bbuing~

Chap. 4 What's mom

Author POV

Kris terlihat sibuk dengan berkas yang ada didepannya. Namun pikirannya melayang pada Tao yang berada disekolahnya. Apakah putrinya baik baik saja? Kris akhirnya menyerah dan merapikan berkas didepannya lalu pergi kesekolah Tao. Tak sampai 30 menit ia sudah sampai disana. Ia segera keluar dan berjalan menuju ruang kepala sekolah untuk bertemu dengan adik iparnya sekaligus sahabatnya itu. Ia mengetuk pintu dan masuk dengan santai.

"Eoh, hyung? Baru saja aku akan datang kekantormu. Beruntung kau sudah disini sekarang!" ucap Kai pelan sambil tersenyum. Sementara Kris menatap Kai dengan bingung.

"Kekantorku? Untuk apa?" ucap Kris lalu duduk disofa sudut ruangan dan melepas jas mahalnya.

"Besok Tao dan teman sekelasnya akan mengikuti lomba hyung. Bisakah kau meninggalkan acara kencan dengan kertas kertas itu dan menghadiri lomba Tao?" Kris membulatkan matanya mendengar ucapan Kai.

"Lomba? Kenapa Tao tidak pernah bilang padaku? Tentu saja aku akan datang. Aku tidak mau menyia nyiakan moment sekecil apapun jika bersama dengan Tao." Ucap Kris sambil tersenyum dan membayangkan wajah bahagia putrinya nanti jika ia bisa datang ke acara itu.

"Bagaimana dia mau bilang padamu jika setiap hari hyung selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hyung? Dia hanya tidak ingin membuatmu bertambah lelah karena menghadiri acara itu!" penjelasan Kai membuat Kris tersenyum sendu. Tao benar benar memiliki sifat seperti Min Jae. Dan pikiran itu membuat Kris berkaca kaca.

"Hyung, sudahlah. Aku tahu kau sedang memikirkan dongsaengku! Lebih baik kita makan siang sekarang! Lagipula sebentar lagi Tao akan pulang kan?" ucap Kai lalu membereskan mejanya dan menghampiri Kris yang sedang mengusap matanya. Kris berdiri dan berjalan disamping Kai.

XXX

Hari ini lomba diadakan di aula sekolah. Suasana sudah mulai ramai dengan kedatangan orang tua siswa. Dengan menggunakan pakaian santai kemeja berwarna biru cerah, Kris masuk kedalam aula bersama dengan Yixing dan juga Chanyeol. Ketiga orang itu langsung duduk ditempat yang sudah disiapkan Kai sebelumnya.

"Hai Mr. Wu? Bagaimana kabar anda?" sapa seorang pemuda yang tak lain adalah rekan kerja Kris yang duduk tepat dibelakang mereka.

"Oh, Mr. Lee. Kabar baik, bagaimana dengan anda sendiri?" ucap Kris berbasa basi pada namja dibelakangnya itu.

"Kabar baik, hahaha. Anda tahu ini adalah acara teraneh yang pernah saya temui!" ucap Lee Donghae pelan sambil tertawa pada Kris. Sementara Kris yang semula tidak berminat berbicara pada namja cerewet itu mau tidak mau harus membalasnya demi etika.

"Anda benar. Acara yang sangat aneh." Sahut Kris singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa seorang anak harus berbicara selama 1 menit dengan tema yang diambil dari mangkuk aneh itu? Benar benar menggelikan. Tapi anak kami Hana selalun menang diacara ini setiap tahunnya." Ucap Donghae sambil menatap putrinya didepan sana.

"Putriku juga ikut dalam acara ini!" sahut Kris melihat Tao sedang duduk dengan tenang didepan sana.

"Benarkah? Dia akan menjadi juara kedua setelah anak kami Hana!" ucap Donghae pada Kris yang hanya dijawab dengan senyuman terpaksa namja itu.

"Apa apaan orang ini!" gumam Yixing jengkel pada rekan bisnis putranya.

"Mama, jangan dengarkan orang gila itu bicara!" bisik Chanyeol sambil menepuk bahu Yixing. Yixing mengangguk pelan pada anak keduanya itu dan menatap sang cucu yang sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Tak lama kemudian acara dimulai dengan Hana terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat datang diacara berbicara selama satu menit kami. Hari ini kami akan mengadakan lomba berbicara selama satu menit seperti tahun sebelumnya. Jadi silahkan menikmati acara kami! Peserta pertama, silahkan Lee Hana!" ucap pembawa acara memberikan sambutan yang disambut tepuk tangan meriah.

"Semoga beruntung, Zi Tao" ucap Hana dengan ketus.

"You too!" jawab Tao singkat sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Hana maju kedepan dan mengambil kertas yang berada didalam mangkuk.

"Silahkan dimulai" lanjut pembawa acara pada Hana. Hana membuka kertas ditangannya dan membungkuk pada para penonton.

"Topikku kali ini adalah berdoa. Appa berkata bahwa jika kita rajin berdoa maka Tuhan akan sangat menyayangi kita. Dan akan mengabulkan apapun yang kita inginkan. Aku berdoa setiap hari agar kami semua bahagia dan juga aku selalu berdoa agar Jongsoo oppa memperhatikanku. Kata umma jika kita rajin berdoa akan membuat halmoni terkesan dan meninggalkan rumah yang besar untuk kami! Terima kasih" Donghae menoleh pada Eun hyuk disampingnya yang sedang mengalihkan pandangan dari suaminya sementara Yixing dan Chanyeol terkikik geli. Apalagi ketika mendengar nama Jongsoo disebut, banyak yang berbisik dan tersenyum aneh. Siapa yang tidak tahu anak dari kepala sekolah itu? Jongsoo adalah namja yang baik dan juga ramah yang sangat terkenal dikalangan orang tua siswa.

"Baiklah, silahkan peserta kedua Wu Zi Tao!" Tao berdiri dan berjalan menuju mangkuk topic ia mengambil satu kertas lalu memandang Kris yang sedang menatapnya dan memberikan heart sign menggunakan tangannya. Tao mengedipkan matanya pada Kris dan membuka kertas itu. namun raut wajahnya berubah dan ia memandang sendu pada appanya. Kris, Yixing dan Chanyeol menatap Tao dengan raut sedikit bigung.

"Waktu dimulai dari sekarang!" ucap pembawa acara sambil menatap Tao. Waktu mulai berjalan dan Tao hanya diam sambil memandang depan dengan ragu. Tiga puluh detik hampir berlalu. Dan pembawa acara membisikkan kata pada Tao agar segera berbicara. Tao memandang appanya dengan mata berkaca kaca.

"Umma" bisik Tao memukul telak Kris. Kini wajah Kris tak bisa ditebak lagi. Tao mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Ia memandang Kris sekali lagi sebelum mengucap maaf dan berbalik.

"Umma…seorang umma adalah orang yang sangat mencintai kita dengan tulus hingga terkadang tidak dapat kita pahami. Umma adalah seseorang yang membuat kita menyadari kehebatan kita dan tidak ada yang lebih baik dari kita." Kris berbicara sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju Tao yang berada diatas panggung. Tak ayal air mata turun mengalir dipipi Kris.

"Kebahagiaan umma ada dalam tawa kita dan kesedihannya ada dalam kesedihan kita. Kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa umma. Walaupun kita tidak memiliki umma, tapi bukankah kita memiliki appa yang sangat baik? Benarkan?" ucap Kris sambil berjongkok didepan Tao. Tao mengangguk dan menatap Kris sambil terisak.

"Thank you, hug me!" ucap Kris lalu mereka berdua berpelukan dengan erat. Para penontonpun berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan bagi mereka sementara Yixing sudah menangis dalam pelukan putra bungunya. Chanyeolpun juga menangis tanpa ia sadari.

"Chanlie!" gumam Yixing sambil memeluk Chanyeol erat.

"Sssh, sudah mama." Ucap Chanyeol pelan. Kris yang masih sadar Tao menangis menggendong yeoja kecil itu dan mengajaknya turun dari panggung. Kris berjalan keluar dan mendapati Kai menuntunnya menuju ke ruangannya agar mereka bisa tenang. Yixing dan Chanyeol mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sesampainya disana Kris duduk dan mengusap bekas air mata Tao dan mencium keningnya sayang.

"Yi Fan, Tao baik baik saja?" ucap Yixing dengan serak.

"Gwenchana mama! Dia sudah tertidur!" balas Kris sambil memeluk Tao dengan erat.

"Hyung, mian. Aku tak tahu jika jadinya begini!" ucap Kai sambil memandang Kris dan Yixing penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan salahmu, Kai!" ucap Kris sambil tersenyum dan mengusap air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Tao benar, kami semua hanya terlalu merindukan Min Jae. Dia pergi terlalu cepat dan…" Kris terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya dan setitik air mata turun lagi. Yixing berjalan lalu meminta Tao berpindah dalam gendongannya kemudian mengajak Tao duduk disofa lain. Mereka semua terisak dalam diam kecuali Kai yang hanya memandang dengan sendu. Ia juga sedih karena Min Jae adalah dongsaeng kesayangannya. Namun ia tidak bisa menangis disini. Hal itu tidak akan menyelesaikan ini malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Kris dan menariknya kedalam pelukannya.

"Uljima hyung! Jangan membuat Tao sedih dengan melihatmu seperti ini!" bisik Chanyeol. Kris balas memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat dan membuat kemeja namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun dengannya itu basah. Chanyeol menepuk bahu Kris dengan pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dimana mamanya dan Tao duduk. Namun matanya melototo kaget. Tidak ada yang menyadari perubahan sikap chanyeol. Disana, tepat dibelakang Tao yang digendong mamanya, Chanyeol melihat Min Jae tersenyum padanya dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya pada Chanyeol.

"Noona!" gumam Chanyeol tanpa suara yang ditangggapi bayangan Min Jae dengan jari telunjuk yang ia letakkan dibibirnya. Menyuruh Chanyeol untuk diam. Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan pada mamanya, Tao dan juga Kai namun tak satupun yang menyadari kehadiran bayangan sosok istri Kris itu disana. Chanyeol terpaku pada bayangan itu hingga kini tanpa ia sadari air matanya turun lagi. Kai yang melihat itu sontak mengikuti arah pandang Chanyeol dan mengernyit heran.

"Chanyeol hyung, kau melamunkan sesuatu?" ucap Kai membuat Chanyeol sadar dan memandang Kai. Ia menggeleng dan menoleh lagi kebelakang Tao namun ia tak mendapati bayangan Min Jae.

'Apa aku berhalusinasi lagi? Tapi tadi noona berdiri disana dan aku yakin sekali. Tapi kenapa sekarang sudah menghilang?' batin Chanyeol lalu memeluk erat hyungnya.

"Kurasa kita harus segera pulang! Tao dan Kris perlu beristirahat!" ucap Yixing sambil berdiri.

"Biarkan aku yang membawa Tao, mama!" ucap Kris lalu mengambil Tao dari Yixing. Yixing tersenyum dan mengikuti Kris yang berjalan terlebih dahulu.

"Kami pulang dulu, Kai!" pamit Yixing dijawab anggukan dari Kai. Sebelum semua benar benar keluar dari sana, Tao menggumam sambil tersenyum. Membuat Chanyeol memeluk Yixing lagi dan Kai kini harus mengusap air matanya. Kris memandang Tao dengan sendu dan mengecup pipinya berulang kali. Ia yakin saat ini Min Jae tengah menghibur Tao dalam mimpinya.

"Mama"

TBC

**mian kalau ada typo dan kata kata yang tidak baku ya, see ya~ saranghae bbuing~ :D**


End file.
